youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Etika
Desmond Daniel Amofah (May 12, 1990 – June 19-24, 2019 29), better known online as Etika, was a YouTuber who used to stream on YouTube, and sometimes uploaded discussion videos about video games or other topics. About Desmond Daniel Amofah known profesionally as Etika, was an active rapper and model prior to his YouTube career. He started his first YouTube channel in 2012, where he would upload gaming-related live streams. He is best known for his reactions to Nintendo products and games, such as the Super Smash Bros. series. His fans are collectively known as the''' JoyCon Boyz (after the Nintendo Switch's Joy-Con controllers) and more recently, the '''9 Gang. Desmond read donation messages in his streams and often had to turn them off. After a string of mental breakdowns in late 2018 and early 2019, Desmond posted a (presumably scheduled) video that appeared to resemble a suicide note at midnight on June 20, 2019, and was reported missing by police shortly thereafter. Desmond's body was found on June 24, 2019, but wasn't confirmed to be him until June 25; when he was pronounced dead by the NYPD. Personal Life Desmond's father is Emmanuel Owuraku Amofah, who is a Ghanaian politician and lawyer. Owuraku is known for a 2000 incident in which he allegedly slammed the door on former Ghana President Jerry Rawlings' fingers, injuring him. Not much is known about Desmond's mother. Controversy First Mental Breakdown and Termination On October 25, 2018, Desmond's account was terminated for posting pornographic content and other Community Guidelines violations at around the same time. His Twitter and Facebook accounts were also inactive for unknown reasons. On October 26, 2018, it was reported by his ex-girlfriend Christine (Alice Pika) that he was sent to a mental hospital. On October 29, 2018, Desmond confirmed on his Twitch stream that he actually got his channel deleted on purpose due to the fact that he does not get ad revenue on the channel. Second Mental Breakdown On April 16, 2019, Desmond again began tweeting manically, including threats of suicide, similarly to his previous outburst 6 months prior. Once again, he posted a screenshot of his now-terminated YouTube channel, EtikaFRFX, which he did by his own hand by uploading porn until YouTube took it down. Desmond's ex-girlfriend Alice was with him at the time, and documented what was happening. At one point, Desmond asked her to leave because "he's expecting people to show up at his house and it might not be safe with me there.” Eventually, she contacted police, who restrained Etika and took him to a hospital. Custody On April 29, 2019, while streaming on his Instagram Live account, the NYPD's Emergency Service Unit appeared outside Desmond's apartment window responding to a call from someone out of state. Streaming the event live, Desmond repeatedly denied assistance from officers, requesting them to check his Instagram stream to verify he was "fine" and unarmed. Soon after, he was taken into police custody. However, he was released several hours later. By the next day, Desmond uploaded a video to TR1IceMan, an alternate account, for the first time in 6 years. Altercations with Police Officers On May 1, Desmond got into an altercation with a police officer, and was taken to a mental hospital. On May 14, 2019, Desmond returned to streaming and explained everything, saying that "everyone is a god" and saying that the police officer punched him when Desmond stuck the middle finger at him. Fans of Desmond are unsure of the situation and think something is off. Death On June 20, 2019, Desmond posted a video titled "I'm sorry", in which it seemed like he was talking about his impending suicide. Its description was called "a suicide letter" by Keemstar on Twitter. He has not said anything furthermore or given any update. His Discord Moderators did apparently call his local police. The video has since been taken down by YouTube. He has also been confirmed missing by the NYPD, in a tweet made at 6:39 PM on June 20, 2019. On June 22, 2019, the NYPD found several of Desmond's personal belongings, such as his wallet, cell phone, Nintendo Switch, laptop, and clothes at the Manhattan Bridge. On the evening of June 24, 2019, a civillian alerted the NYPD to an unidentified body in the waters of the East River near Pier 16 located a half mile away from the Manhattan Bridge. It was reported Desmond died of suicide after a long battle with bipolar disorder, as per the NYPD on June 25, 2019. His body was recovered in the East River in New York City a day before (at the time, it was unconfirmed if it was Desmond or another individual), after it is believed he jumped from Manhattan Bridge when his personal belongings were recovered from it. Aftermath After Desmond's death, the YouTube Creators Twitter account responded to his death, stating that the YouTube community is mourning the fact that it lost Desmond. Big YouTube stars such as PewDiePie and KSI also responded to the tragedy, wishing for Etika to rest in peace. CoryxKenshin made a 7-minute video condolencing Desmond and additionally talked about how YouTubers, especially every individual in the world, has to love each other to help each individual out, especially in hard times. Quotes *“My d*ck!” *“What is going on guys. Etika from the Etika World Network here.” (intro) *“I’ll talk to you in the next one. Take care of yourself. And of course, as usual, please have yourself a damn good one.” (outro) *"If Wolf is not revealed at some point in the early January 2016, then I will literally make a sandwich out of my own ball sack, nuts included, and choke on that b*tch on camera, live. Quote me on that sh*t" *“Are you n*ggering me, right now?” *“Sounds like Xenoblade.” *"Mewtwo!” *"I'm not a news channel." *"Sponz hype!" *"No b*tch n*ggas, no snitch n*ggas, no Twitch n*ggas, and no fake ass Switch n*ggas!" *"JOYCON BOYZ!" *"No, no, that's not the fight. That is not the fight. No, that's not the fight. That is not the f-cking fight right there, no it is not." *"You are not f*cking serious, chat, you are not f*cking serious. That is not what the f*ck the fight is, no no no, you- you are n*ggering me." *"NOBODY SAW THIS COMING." *"FRESH OFF THE MOTHER F*CKIN' BLOCK" *"Backhand! Pimp style! N*gga action!" *"OH MAN" *"JOYCON MEN!" *"THERE'S A NUT BUTTON!" *"WHAT THE F*CK?!? HIS D*CK!!" *"THE REVOLUTION WILL NOT BE TELEVISED, ONLY FELT!" *"Hey guys, what's going on? It's me, the antichrist! I've come to purge the planet of all human life. I will be dropping nuclear missiles very, very soon on every single human being. Death means nothing! Why are you all so scared of death for? It means absolutely zero in the interim. Why do you think I made Trump president? We're about to get some fireworks real soon!" *"No, this is my world! You are playing in my game! This is all me. Stop thinking so small, Dreamy Creamy Keemy." *"Incognegro" *"9 GANG!" Trivia * Desmond has mixed ancestry, his father is from Ghana and he has also done an AncestryDNA test, showing he has French ancestry as well as many others. * Desmond once got lost in South Carolina. During that time, he claims to have possibly seen a supernatural ghost whisper to him in the video where he announced he got lost. He later made a tweet confirming he was okay and feeling merry about things. He also deleted the two videos that were related to the ghost and denies this event ever occurred. * Desmond briefly changed his channel name to Young Ramsay Network in 2015 after cooking scallops and being inspired by celebrity chef Gordon Ramsay, whom he renamed his channel temporarily after. Etika also referred to himself as 'Young Ramsay '''during that time as well. Soon afterward, Ramsay himself started following Etika on Twitter. * Desmond had a girlfriend named Christine (also known as Alice Pika), who often appeared in some of his videos. However, on February 3, 2017, Etika and Christine announced that they broke-up. * Desmond doesn't keep promises. * Desmond used to be a model until he started his YouTube channel. * Desmond won $25 from a lawsuit against Sony. * In the early 2000s, Desmond played ''Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine and reacted maniacally when it reappeared in the 2017 Sonic game, Sonic Mania which he doesn't seem to be very good at. * Desmond once used the Brooklyn Nets introduction video as his own intro, with him running around like an idiot playing with his yo-yo and jumping on the ice. However, after the Nets declined, he has since abandoned the intro, due to his bandwagon status. * Desmond once choked on a sandwich whilst reacting to professional'' Smash Bros. player ZeRo's video "Peanuts". * Desmond was once formally known as "Iceman Etika", appearing on TV and participating in rap battles. He also produced tracks such as, "Written In Ice". * He once starred in a news report revealing the shocking truth that Subway Footlong Sandwiches are, in fact, not actually twelve inches. * Desmond had a cat named Bombay. * Desmond had four major waifus: ** Red Robin; who appeared in ''Super Smash Bros. 4 as an alternate costume for Robin, a character who originated from Fire Emblem Awakening. People consider the costume for Robin to be based off of Anna, a reoccurring character in the Fire Emblem Series, as well as a reference to the restaurant of the same name. ** Kamui (Corrin); the "Bare-Footed Waifu", who originated from Fire Emblem Fates. "Kamui" is the Japanese name for Corrin. ** Pyra and Mythra; the blades of the character Rex, and deuteragonists of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. *Desmond had an old YouTube channel under the name of TR1Iceman in which he created in 2006 (Although, his first video on the channel wasn't until 2007). He used this channel before he switched to his main channel. This channel was the origin of the Iceman Etika meme. **Desmond re-used the account in 2019 to make a few videos after his main channel's termination. *In Desmond's live stream of his reaction to the entire character roster for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, his heart rate reached over the 180s a few times, with his highest being 188. Desmond was 4 bpm away from having a heart attack. (A heart attack is likely to occur at a heart rate of 192 bpm.) *Desmond once got caught playing Minecraft on one of his streams which led a lot of his fans to accuse him of loving the game, and even spamming "Desmond Loves Minecraft" multiple times in his streams. *Due to his signature haircut, Desmond earned the nickname Guile-kun (ガイルくん) in Japan for his resemblance to the character Guile from Street Fighter. *Desmond was a dedicated viewer of DramaAlert and one of his dreams was to be on the show, which he did fullfill. Gallery Etika.jpg|Etika holding his 3D-printed Nintendo Switch. Screenshot_101.png|Keemstar's tweet sharing the description of Daniel's "I'm sorry" video Screenshot_102.png|Etika's video reuploaded (trending on Gaming) bandicam 2019-06-25 20-47-13-951.jpg|YouTube mourning the death of Etika. References Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Deceased YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Users that joined in 2012